


Knight in Galran Armor

by Talinor



Series: Keitor Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: Keitor Week- Day 2: LeadershipIt wasn't a fairytale ending of love and happily riding off into the sunset, but it was enough for the two of them. They were comfortable with being each other's spouse. They both cared about each other enough to save them, just like Keith was saving Lotor from greedy kidnapping pirates who were more than happy to give Lotor to the Galra Commanders still in outrage if he didn't pay the ransom. That was all that really mattered- not feelings beyond that.At least, that's what Keiththoughtat first.





	Knight in Galran Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill! All of these are probably gonna barely follow the prompt, but I hope they're enjoyable to read anyway!

Keith followed the pirates through the grimy halls of their ship carefully. His long dark purple cape was thankfully just short enough not to get dirty from the unattended surroundings, as the rest of his royal armor did. He acted nonchalant through the entire thing, detached yet with an air of regality. Like the fact that he had two crude mercenary rifles pointed and poking at his back didn't bother him in the slightest.

 

That was the act he had to keep up for now. He couldn't let them know how he was really feeling about all this, or they might get suspicious of his actual intentions. They might rub their two brain cells together and finally realize he wasn't actually there to pay the ransom for his husband's release.

 

In hindsight, he probably should've figured something like this would happen to them eventually. When he reluctantly agreed to marry Lotor to finally end the war, the thought never really came to his mind. 

 

It probably should have. The Galra, ever so tradition-driven, learned to reluctantly accept the alliance formed symbolically between their new King and a member of the Altean royal court. That counted Voltron as well, even if Keith hadn't officially been a part of Voltron any more. The Princess counted it and, as the only living member of Altean royalty now, she had the final say counting people of her court.

 

There was a huge outcry against it the first couple months. The Galra didn't want to be at a diplomatic peace with other alien powers, for war and conquest was really all they knew. All their ancestors knew for up to 10,000 years. Eons of strict conditioning wasn't going to change overnight. Probably even wasn't going to completely shift until the two of them were long gone, dust in the solar wind.

 

Their union had simply been the spark to light a fire that would only truly burn much later. They both knew everyone wouldn't be ready for a change like that. It would've surprised him if they actually had.

 

The first month alone, 5 different attacks were staged to try and smother that spark before it ever had a chance to come into fruition. Poisoned drinks, a room full of 'diplomats' with hidden pistols, an unexpected ambush- just to name a few of the ways people tried to take them out without success.

 

Those attacks fueled by the intention to tear them apart... actually did the opposite. Keith didn't agree to marry Lotor because of any positive feelings between them, mainly because there weren't any to speak of. He'd tolerated the prince's presence with a lingering hint of suspicion back then. He'd agreed to marry Lotor because he was the best option out of the entire team- a point he hadn't shied away from debating heavily during the 3 hour team discussion about who it should be.

 

But during those battles for their lives and the Universe's future, he learned to respect Lotor. They fought at each other's sides like they'd done so a million times, watching each other's backs through thick and thin. He'd saved Lotor's life too many times to truly count, and vice versa. 

 

It's impossible to do that with another person without slowly developing a respect for them. It was begrudging at first, but as time went on even that changed. Respect and trust went hand in hand, following at each other's heels with every step of development taken. By the time they actually held the traditional diplomatic wedding ceremony, Keith... didn't much mind spending the rest of his foreseeable future as Lotor's Prince-Consort.

 

It wasn't a fairytale ending of love and happily riding off into the sunset, but it was enough for the two of them. They were comfortable with being each other's spouse. They both cared about each other enough to save them, just like Keith was saving Lotor from greedy kidnapping pirates who were more than happy to give Lotor to the Galra Commanders still in outrage if he didn't pay the ransom. That was all that really mattered- not feelings beyond that. 

 

At least, that's what Keith _thought_ at first.

 

But as he walked through a prison ward that smelled like the tang of sweat and piss, he couldn't help but realize something. He was actually worried out of his mind for his husband. What if they hurt him? What if this plan went wrong somehow and Lotor got caught in the crossfire? What was the fastest and safest way out, in that case, if he ended up having to carry his husband back to safety? Many questions flitted about his mind like impatient hummingbirds yearning to break free.

 

But he didn't let any of them out. He couldn't yet- they hadn't gotten to Lotor's cell. Freaking out openly could wait until much later. Preferably when he was alone in their room while Lotor was busy catching up on all that he'd missed.

 

"So," one of the pirates stopped him with a thin and wiry arm. One he could definitely break like a pencil if it came down to it. They'd still have 5 more to use against him, but it was still a possible advantage he could use coming up. "Princey," they raised an oily brow towards him, voice as rough and raspy as an 80 year old smoker. "Here's your man's cell. You got the payment ready to go?"

 

They towered over him by a little less than a foot, but they didn't intimidate him with their lanky and weak frame in the slightest. He let them know that in an instant, looking them in the eyes evenly and commanding in a calm voice, "Let me go to him first." He saw a sliver of confusion in their eyes. Good. "We can talk about payment when I've actually had the chance to talk to him again."

 

They hesitated. He continued and took a step towards them. Moving in for the kill, as Lotor would probably call it. "What are you afraid of?" He asked innocently. "You've already taken all my weapons when I boarded your ship." That was a flat-out lie, but one they definitely didn't need to know that just yet. "If anything, I thought you'd jump at the opportunity." Now a light, joking remark. "Who _knows_ how much some of the Commanders would pay for both of us at once?"

 

Their weasel-like expression shift at the implication of even more potential profits. As he saw greed light up their face, he knew he had them. Hook, line, and sinker so easily even Lotor would be impressed at how much he'd learned. Playing people was always a gamble, but it quickly became like a game to the two of them. A game with no do-overs whatsoever, but that was just part of the appeal for Keith. If you messed up, you just had to roll with it. It was a rush either way.

 

Especially the payoff he was _very_ close to by now. All he needed was a couple more goading comments and the two of them would be golden. He'd get Lotor back, and with him at his side, there was no way these ship scavengers could stop them. He just had to be a little more patient.

 

"But if you want me to," Keith shrugged casually, reaching for his credit chip in his pocket. "I can pay you off now," he looked coyly up at their expression with a piercingly calm stare. A look he'd honed to be like a knife- cool, even, yet with a sharp edge that made many uneasy. "I just thought--"

 

"W-Wait," one hand grabbed his wrist before he could pull the chip out. Another gestured for him to stop while they looked to their fellow pirates. _"Wait,_ Princey." They let go, gesturing along as they spoke. "Better idea here- we let you _go in_ to your little hubby's cell. Ya' can talk to him, touch 'im, have a touching lil reunion." They held up his credit chip. "We keep this and cash it in after all's said and done. He can even come along with so we don't have to come back here for 'im." They raised a brow. "How does that sound, Highness?"

 

Keith externally hesitated at the offer for a few seconds. He couldn't agree right away or too eagerly, it could easily make the whole thing seem suspicious. He didn't want to trip at the final stretch, so tantalizingly _close_ to the finish line.

 

Internally, however? He was absolutely _thrilled._ He'd been hoping for a plan like that to come to mind, hopeful but vague enough for easy betrayal. But it allowed Keith to see Lotor, touch him again after _weeks_ of worry. It was equally tantalizing to think about.

 

Finally, he curtly nodded. "That sounds fair enough," he said. "Very well. You have a deal." He gestured to the cell door. "Open it up, then. I wish to see him."

 

They grinned wide and thin, like someone who obviously had other plans they weren't telling. They looked to one of their friends with a rifle pointed to his back. "You heard the man," they said, gesturing to the door's little wall console. "Open it up, Rivaili. Let the lovebirds reunite."

 

The other, apparently Rivaili, nodded and gave the obvious leader a deep grunt. You couldn't see much of them because of their ragged hooded cloak and unsettling mask, but their skin was a yellowed white littered with black cracks. Almost like an decades-old china doll. It was an intriguing detail, one that certainly got his interest, but they weren't very important in the scheme of things. Opening the cell door might just be the last important thing they did in their life, depending on how things would go down soon.

 

The energy door dissipated, allowing Keith access to whatever lay inside. He peered into the cell before he entered, just to make sure he wasn't actually the one being tricked. His plan hinged on whether Lotor was actually in there. Sure, he could always improvise, but he'd rather not if he didn't have to. Less messy for everyone involved.

 

Sure enough, perched on the bare cot chained to the wall opposite the doorway, was Lotor. He'd definitely looked better- the threadbare paper-thin shirt resembling a tank top hung off his lithe torso to hide very little. His already war-torn skin had a few more scars littered about, some fresher and others looking as though they might be permanent. His skin and face were dirty, slicked with traces of what looked like dark brown machine oil. Worst of all for Lotor- his hair was a rat's nest, clumpy and tangled to all hell. 

 

His husband looked like he'd just walked through hell, and Keith couldn't help but be absolutely _awestruck._ Lotor looked at him with those eyes, still gleaming to the brim with life, and that was it for Keith. He'd never looked conventionally worse, but he'd never looked more drop-dead gorgeous in Keith's eyes.

 

Keith's legs were a couple seconds ahead of his brain. By the time he could properly process the influx of new information and the brewing storm of emotions inside him, his arms were wrapped tightly around his husband. His lips on Lotor's managed to say more than he could probably manage to properly express right now. 

 

It was their first kiss not in front of a camera or giant crowd. It was the first candid kiss between them, and the only thought that managed to go through Keith's chaotic mind was- _Why the hell didn't I do this sooner?_ It felt completely and utterly _natural,_ it felt objectively _perfect,_ it felt truly and respectfully _mutual_ after Lotor calmed from his split-second surprise and returned it.

 

When they separated, Keith rested his forehead on Lotor's and breathed out a sigh of relief he'd been bottling up since he found out his husband was kidnapped. He slipped his Blade of Marmora into Lotor's slackened grip as naturally as holding his hand. His cape would definitely hide the truth from their little audience before it was too late. "You know," he said softly. "I'm pretty sure we're even now on the life-saving quota."

 

Lotor chuckled, naturally playing along. He gripped the blade tightly. "I missed you too, vhen'hala." He glanced to the pirates, then back to meet Keith's eyes. "Now?" He whispered.

 

Keith didn't need to speak. He simply nodded. That was enough.

 

The pirates never stood a chance once the two of them sprang to action.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
